Spare Time!
by Detective Naoto
Summary: Kegiatan Gaje yang dilakukan chara vocaloid kita ini saat waktu senggang!


**A/N **: Yo~ Nao di sini untuk menghantui fandom Vocaloid~ XD Fic ini req dari **Nisikagawa Rina**~ yang saya sendiri baru kepikiran ide ceritanya setelah berlama-lama mantengin laptop sambil dengerin lagu Spongebob Squarepants - The Best Day Ever XD (Jangan tanya kenapa saya dengerin lagu itu) Dan menghasilkan fic yang rata-rata berisi pengalaman saya (yang sudah dimodifikasi) ini.

**Disclaimer **: Vocaloid bukan punya saya~ kalau jadi punya saya, pasti udah saya ganti jadi bahasa Indonesia rata-rata lagunya karena saya nggak ngerti bahasa Jepang *nangis*

**Warning **: OOC, Garing, EYD nya entah betul atau nggak, Typo

* * *

Pada zaman dahulu kala, di sebuah kota kecil bernama Inaba… *Author dilempar koran bekas* Apaan sih! Jangan ganggu pas lagi narasi napa! Eh? Apa? Salah fandom? *ngecek kalimat paling pertama* Oh iya! Maaf~ maaf~ mari kita ulangi sekali lagi… Ehm…

Pada suatu hari yang cerah… Saking cerahnya, bahkan manusia biasa pun males keluar rumah saking panasnya… Dan lebih memilih untuk mengisi waktu-waktu senggang mereka dalam ruangan ber-AC yang adem tapi memiliki efek samping males~

Mari kita perhatikan keseharian chara vocaloid kesayangan kita pada waktu senggang mereka~

* * *

Chara : Gakupo dan Kaito

Lokasi : Toko HP

_._

_Dalam counter HP S*MS*NG yang saya ganti jadi Sunshine supaya enak… Gakupo dan Kaito sedang asik ngeliatin HP…_

"Kai, _Sunshine _yang baru keluar kemarin itu S4 (baca : es for) kan?" Gakupo bertanya pada Kaito yang lagi ngemut es krim.

"Iya, emangnya napa Gak?" Setelah ngejawab, Kaito balik nanya ke Gakupo.

"Aku cuman bingung… Lebih baik beli S3 (baca : es tri) atau S4… S4 pasti lebih lengkap aplikasinya, tapi harganya masih mahal… S3 harganya lebih murah… Tapi aku masih bimbang…" Ucap Gakupo yang lebih kedengaran kayak orang curhat daripada orang mau beli HP.

"Enakan yang mana ya?"

Dengan satu kalimat tambahan dari Gakupo itu, Kaito dengan semangat membara (?) langsung ngejawab dengan lantang.

"Ya enakan Es Krim lah!" Teriak Kaito sambil nunjukin es krim yang abis diemut dan digigitnya.

_Gakupo bertekad, saat selesai membeli HP dan pulang ke rumah nanti, dia akan segera mengirim Kaito ke Kutub Utara._

* * *

Chara : Miku

Lokasi : Kamar Miku

_._

_Karena tidak ada acara TV yang seru, akhirnya Miku menonton berita dan berharap ada kejadian seru sedang terjadi._

"Saya dari stasiun kereta Jakarta melaporkan…" Sang reporter memulai beritanya sesaat lalu berhenti.

…

"Yak! Saya dari stasiun kereta Jakarta melaporkan…" San reporter kembali memulai beritanya tapi berhenti secara tiba-tiba.

…

_Layar TV yang tadi menampilkan reporter dengan latar belakang stasiun kereta itu berubah menjadi pembawa berita di stasiun TV ***._

"Terima kasih atas laporan dari reporter…" Dan seterusnya.

"Apa-apaan itu!" Tanpa ragu-ragu, Miku melempar remote TV yang terus dipegangnya dari tadi ke layar televisi.

_Kuharap TV-nya nggak retak…_

* * *

Chara : Luka dan Meiko

Lokasi : Dapur

_Luka yang kelaparan mencoba mencari makanan, tapi yang Ia temukan hanya kaleng sardine._

"Nggak apa deh bukan tuna, yang penting makan dulu…" Luka mengambil sebuah pembuka kaleng yang bentuknya cukup unik, lalu mencoba mencoba membuka kaleng tersebut.

_Puter, puter, puter…_

"Kok nggak kebuka ya?" Luka menyentuh bagian atas kaleng yang sama sekali tidak tergores.

_Kemudian Meiko datang…_

"Ngapain Luk?" Tanya Meiko ngeliatin Luka yang kebingungan sendiri.

"Lagi ngebuka kaleng _sardine, _tapi dari tadi tetep nggak kebuka…" Jawab Luka sambil garuk-garuk kepala.

"Sini kubantu," Meiko megangin bagian bawah kaleng, supaya Luka bisa ngebuka kalengnya pakai tenaga lebih.

_Puter, puter, puter…_

"Kenapa tetep nggak kebuka ya?" Meiko juga ikut-ikutan garuk-garuk kepala.

_Sampai dia menemukan sesuatu yang salah…_

"Luka…" Meiko megangin bagian atas kaleng _sardine, _"ini udah kebuka dari tadi…" Sehabis itu Ia mengangkatnya, menunjukkan kalau pembuka kaleng milik Luka itu tidak membuka dari atas, tapi dari samping.

"Aku baru tahu… Tee hee!"

_Rasanya Meiko ingin memukul Luka pakai pembuka kaleng itu…_

* * *

Chara : Rin dan Len

Lokasi : Kamar Len

_Samar-samar terdengar lagu dan suara Len dari kamar cowok shota tersebut…_

"Wah, tumben tuh anak latihan nyanyi! Katanya males kalau udah nggak ada konser atau semacamnya…" Rin menghela napas lega (entah mengapa) lalu sebersit ide muncul di otaknya.

"Kujahilin ah~ tuh anak~" Sembari meloncat-loncat ria, Rin berjalan-lompat-berjalan-lompat ke kamar Len, "Len! Tumben kamu latihan nya–"

_Sungguh, apa yang dilihat Rin itu jauh dari bayangannya…_

"_It's the best day ever! (Best day ever) It's the best day ever! (Best day ever)" _Len dengan wajah gembiranya, menyanyikan lagu Spongebob Squarepants – The Best Day Ever yang tersiar di TV kamarnya.

_Rin, jangan terlalu berharap banyak…_


End file.
